Ainsi SoitIl
by Zidnal
Summary: Ainsi soit La Vie... Ainsi les Amis... Ainsi va La Mort... Ainsi soit Le Sort... Ainsi vont Les Pleurs... Ainsi soit La peur... Ainsi fuit mon coeur... Ainsi je me meurs...


Un bruit sourd s'est fait entendre...  
Le souffle devient plus court...  
L'immobilité pèse...  
La tension monte...  
Un poids dans le ventre...  
Les mains deviennent moites...  
Le visage déjà en sueur...  
Quelqu'un bouge...  
Le bruit se répète...  
Les oreilles s'ouvrent plus...  
La perceptibilité augmente...  
Le noir devient ennemi...  
Les yeux ne peuvent voir...  
Quelqu'un bouge...  
La baguette cherche vainement...  
Où doit atérir le sort ?  
Personne n'ose...  
La Vérité en face...  
Non... ce serait trop dur...  
Personne n'ose...  
Lancer ce sort...  
Illuminer cet endroit...  
Quelqu'un bouge...  
La tension est à son comble...  
Où va atérir le sort ?  
Le sol bouge...  
Affolés maintenant...  
Ne sachant quoi faire...  
S'enfuir ou rester vainement...  
On découvre l'Enfer...  
Quelqu'un crie...  
Rien n'existe plus...  
Quelqu'un hurle...  
Nous voici perdus...  
Quelqu'un meurt...  
Arrivent les pleurs...  
Le sol se déchire...  
On bouge enfin...  
La Terre expire...  
Je cherche une main...  
Un désordre commence...  
Les élèves courent...  
Mobilité... Prudence...  
Revient un bruit sourd...  
Tout le monde est parti...  
La tension remonte...  
A côté... Harry...  
Je tiens enfin Hermione...  
Sa main est tremblante...  
Ses pleurs résonnent...  
Douceur et volupté...  
Elle cherche le réconfort...  
Moi à ses côtés...  
Quelqu'un se tord...  
Un cri encore...  
Déchirant nos âmes...  
Je suis au bord...  
Sur mes joues une larme...  
Harry s'avance...  
Le courage avec lui...  
Je suis en transe...  
Quelqu'un crie...  
Harry s'avance...  
Parmi les Ombres...  
Monte la démence...  
Parmi les décombres...  
Personne ne bouge plus...  
On est aux aguets...  
Hermione n'en peut plus...  
Le Mal va être fait...  
Un dernier regard...  
Une dernière fois...  
Il n'y a plus d'Espoir...  
Ainsi soit l'Histoire...  
Harry dans un élan...  
Harry de toute son âme...  
Court et va de l'avant...  
Il rencontre les Flammes...  
Hermione crie...  
Elle se précipite...  
Je la suis...  
Voici le Verdict...  
Le sort est jeté...  
Y' est-il arrivé ?...  
Dans un temps limité...  
Aura lieu notre Destinée...  
Quelqu'un bouge...  
Quelqu'un crie...  
Que du rouge...  
La Vie s'enfuit...  
Quelqu'un hurle...  
Quelqu'un tremble...  
Contre un mur...  
Quelqu'un s'étrangle...  
Quelqu'un pleure...  
Intenses douleurs...  
Quelqu'un meurt...  
Voici l'heure...  
Courir...  
Pleurer...  
Mourir...  
Espérer...  
Surgir...  
Trembler...  
Souffrir...  
S'étrangler...  
Une forme apparaît...  
Dans l'Ombre de l'Enfer...  
Quelqu'un s'étranglait...  
Une âme erre...  
Hermione crie...  
Hermione hurle...  
Souffrance intense...  
Plus d'Espérance...  
Une cicatrice se creuse...  
Un déchirement naît...  
Voici la malheureuse...  
Début d'un délai...  
Hermione crie...  
Hermione hurle...  
Crache sur la vie...  
Elle n'Est plus...  
Une forme se fait voir...  
Dans une Ombre intense...  
Il n'y plus d'Espoir...  
Vérité à outrance...  
Un corps se balance...  
Une corde serrée...  
Une régulière cadence...  
Ne touche rien de ses pieds...  
Hermione crie...  
Hermione hurle...  
Crache sur la Vie...  
Elle n'Est plus...  
L'Ombre l'a eu...  
L'Ombre l'a vaincu...  
Un cadavre pendu...  
Un Être qui n'Est plus...  
Deux regards vers le haut...  
Deux regards déchaînés...  
Je ne vois plus le faux...  
Je vois la Vérité...  
Une corde serrée...  
A hotté la Vie...  
La souffrance est née...  
Voici mon Ami...  
L'Ombre a réussi...  
Mon Ami n'Est plus...  
A hotté sa Vie...  
Son corps ne bouge plus...  
Voici la Souffrance...  
Voici l'Histoire...  
Voici le Beug...  
Dans ma mémoire...  
Je ne souris plus...  
Je ne vis plus...  
Depuis ce jour...  
Je ne Suis plus...  
Gravé dans mon Âme...  
A chaque instant...  
Je me rappelle du Drame...  
L'écoulement de Son Sang...  
L'image de mon Ami...  
Me hante à présent...  
L'Ombre a réussi...  
A Le détruire en un instant...  
Oui... la corde au cou...  
Son corps pendait sans Vie...  
Hermione et moi... Nous...  
On n'oubliera Jamais Harry... 


End file.
